A ScarletWidow Wedding
by selfishshipper
Summary: Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, powdered in makeup, wrapped in a white dress. Who woulda thought...


**Hello and welcome to a random idea I had.**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff shook her head in disbelief. Natasha Romanoff was somewhere she never thought she'd be. She'd thought about the day it might happen, but never really accepted that, _yes, it's gonna happen._ Natasha damn Romanoff smoothed out a wrinkle on her white hourglass shaped dress that fit her almost too perfectly. Natasha fucking Romanoff pulled a piece of fiery red hair back into its clip. Why? Because Natasha flippin Romanoff was nervous. Because Natalia Romanova was getting _married,_ and hell was she scared.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Clint said from behind her, pulling up his dark red tie. Natasha shook her head, exhaling deeply.

"And they say that you're only here to make things _less_ gay. You had one damn job, Romanoff," James, or Bucky, commented. Natasha laughed.

"You're one to talk," she retorted. James snickered. Clint picked up the tiara that he had brought for himself, as he was the maid of honor. Who else could it be? He placed it on his head, his short blonde hairs sticking up around it. Natasha giggled. Clint had insisted on it. He had also insisted on wearing a tutu, but Natasha used her "you're ruining my perfect day and I'm so triggered I might kill someone" face.

"I think it's safe to say we're all gay," Clint commented. Nat rolled her eyes, but her heart was beating quickly. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, asshats, get out here," they heard a male Sokovian accent from outside the room. Ignoring Clint's suspicious eye twitch, Natasha stood up and walked to the door. She turned on last time, checking herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her hair was grown out to her waist, and her bangs were clipped back with an emerald green snowflake. She wore a slim white sleeveless dress, that fit her curves nicely. Her shoes were black and three inches. She caught the red and white bouquet Clint had tossed to her, and turned to face the door. She heard the two men come up behind her.

"You got this," Clint whispered.

"Hail Tasha," James said after, mimicking "Hail HYDRA". Nat inhaled and pushed forward, stepping out the oak doors. She looked around, her heart beating faster now. _That's a lot of people,_ she thought as Clint pushed her to start walking, and she was out. All eyes were on her as she slowly grazed down the aisle. The music was a blur and she couldn't meet anyone's eyes. She made it up to the podium, standing off to the right and nodding at the pasture who had so graciously forgiven her for going undercover as a nun right behind his back. Clint followed, taking his place to the right of her. James followed suit. She took her chance to skim the crowd. She recognized Steve and Tony, whose faces were both full of emotion and shock. Her eyes found Fury's, who had a single tear leaking from his left eye. Mandatory for weddings, only acting, of course. She found Bruce, who was smiling awkwardly. Thor and Loki were seated on the back. The blonde looked like he was about to burst out crying, while the raven just sat with an eyebrow raised. She saw Maria, who simply gave her a supportive smile. She noticed Jane and Darcy walking down the aisle, smiling to each other. They reached the podium, taking their places to the left of Nat, and both sent her mischievous smiles. Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Until something caught her eyes. Her head turned noticing the two people who were now strolling down the aisle. Pietro was in a slim suit of his own. Natasha recognized the sound of Clint's breath hitching, but her attention was on someone else. Walking down the aisle, in a beautiful poofy white dress, hair up in a perfect bun, eyes practically glowing with excitement, was Wanda Maximoff. Natasha felt her own breath hitch and her heart actually stop. Before she knew it, the twins were in their places, and she was staring right into the eyes or her fiancé. The priest started blabbering about something, but Natasha was in memory land.

*flashback*

Nat flinched she heard my crying coming from the dark hallway. She turned a corner, trying to locate the sound. She adjusted her eyes, trying to focus on the figure in front of her. She could see a red aura around the figure, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked as Wanda cried. When the brunette lifted her head, her eyes were glowing with pain.

"Do I look okay?" she replied harshly in her accent. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry about your brother, I really a-"

"I don't want your pity!" Wanda snarled. Her face became sad again, and the Sokovian curled back into herself. Natasha signed, doing something she never thought she'd do. She sat down next to Wanda, leaning against the wall. She reached out, her hand lightly touching Maximoff's shoulder. She felt a jolt of energy go through her body. It was an odd feeling, but not a bad one. She wrapped her arms around the young Sokovian, trying to comfort. Wanda let her but seemed tense. Natasha had stayed like that all night, holding Wanda until she cried herself to sleep.

*end flashback*

It had turned out that Pietro wasn't dead, just in a coma. He woke up and immediately dashed to Clint. He yelled his stupid "you didn't see that coming" and literally kissed him. As for Wanda, she healed. Nat had gotten to know her, and one day she finally found out why men were never that appealing to her. The lady Maximoff came out to her, Natasha finally got the courage to start a relationship, Pietro gave Nat the shovel talk, and one thing lead to another. Now, three years after that night, here they were, giving vow- _WAIT WE'RE GIVING VOWS?_ Natasha finally realized that Wanda had started talking.

"-never imagined that I'd ever be standing here, or, more accurately, standing next to someone like Natasha. You," Wanda turned to face her fiancé, "You helped me through things I never thought I'd get through. You gave me confidence. You found me when I needed someone most. Of course, even though my brother wasn't _really_ dead," Pietro gave a sheepish wave, "I was still hurt, still in pain. But it's nice to know that I can be with someone who isn't scared I'll turn them inside out in their sleep," there was a laugh from the crowd. Even Natasha giggled," So, Natalia Romanova, Natasha Romanoff, whoever the hell you are, I love you."

There was an applause. Natasha wanted to cry, but she held it together. Now, everyone was looking at her.

"People used to ask me why I called myself the Black Widow. I'd say 'because I kill the man right after I have sex with them'. So when I announced I was in a relationship, I think we were all a little surprised. But I still do stand by my word, there's just a loophole. This," she pointed to Wanda, "is not a man. So she doesn't abide by those rules. Clearly, as she is still alive now," Wanda laughed, as did everyone else. Natasha glanced at Pietro, who looked a little flustered. She giggled, "Yeah, no one saw that coming. Truth to tell, she helped me through a lot as well. I just mask my emotions well. So now, I say this with a full heart. Never in my life have I loved. I was trained not to love, to seduce and kill. And I never had any trouble with it, until you," Nat turned to Wanda, "So yeah, I think I might love you too."

There was clapping. The priest started again. "You may now exchange the ring."

James came over, holding a pillow with both rings on it. Natasha went first. She picked it up, and the priest started talking.

"Do you, Natalia Romanova, take Wanda Maximoff to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death shall you part?"

"I do," she said, feeling a tear fall from her eye. She slid the ring onto Wanda's finger. It was a gold band with white diamonds covering it. In the center was a teardrop shaped ruby. Wanda picked up the other ring.

"And do you, Wanda Maximoff, take Natalia Romanova to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death shall you part?"

"I-I do," Wanda stuttered out. She slid the ring onto Natasha's finger. Nat admired it. It was a silver band, encrusted with a black stone and lined with emeralds. They were simple rings, but they were beautiful.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the… bride," the priest said, smiling apologetically in Nat's direction. Green eyes looked into brown ones, red swirling around the iris. Natasha stepped forward, connecting their lips. There was a loud cheer, but it was drowned out by the kiss. She felt the tingle again, the surge of power that reminded her who she just married. And she couldn't be happier. Because sometimes, men are overrated.

Sometimes, girls don't need a prince charming.

Sometimes, two brides can we all you need.

Sometimes, a two dress wedding is perfect.

And this was one of those times.

* * *

 **Review and such. GUYS THERES A FIRE NEAR MY HOUSE! okay well not super close but like ten miles away but stILL. SO I MIGHT NOT UPLOAD FOR A WHILE IF ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE. ANYWAYS...**

 **No Tony Stark in a dress here (sadly) STAY GAY MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
